Problem: $\Huge{15}\div{5}={{?}}$
${{1}}$ ${{2}}$ ${{3}}$ ${{4}}$ ${{5}}$ ${{6}}$ ${{7}}$ ${{8}}$ ${{9}}$ ${{10}}$ ${{11}}$ ${{12}}$ ${{13}}$ ${{14}}$ ${{15}}$ How many rows are there? $\Huge{15}\div{5}={3}$